


Return

by Juki_Makiko



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drinking, Eggsy is Arthur, Fluff, Harry was dead, M/M, but not really ..., mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juki_Makiko/pseuds/Juki_Makiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy is on a Kingsman-Mission and there are two surprises! (I´m not good at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

"I still don't think you should go.", Roxy said to me, but I just shook my head. "My last mission was over a month ago. I will go mad if I need to sit just one more minute in my office." Roxy chuckled lightly, but now it's Merlin, who spoke: "But this is a very dangerous mission, we basically know nothing about." I rolled my eyes. "We know that someone wants to speak with a Kingsman-Agent." "I still believe it's a trap.", Merlin says and I rolled my eyes again. "And if? We are Kingsman-Agents! They still need to invite the trap that can catch one of us." After that Merlin rolled his eyes, but shut up and Roxy sighed. "Good luck.", she said one last time, before I got in the helicopter and flew away.

I never liked it when they were so overprotective. Yeah, it was my first mission since a month and I mostly just got one mission in a month, when I was lucky, but still, there was a reason why I was leading the Kingsman.

For more than an hour I sat on my ass, when I landed, I still needed to walk a good two miles.

"Everything ok, Arthur?", suddenly a voice in my ear said. "Yeah.", I said a bit annoyed, after I realized that it was Merlin.

After a 2-miles walk, I saw a building to my surprise it was a little cottage, but I wouldn't let my guard down, while I sneaked around the house till I spotted an open window. "I see nobody in or around the house.", I told Merlin. "I will go in now.", I added and heard Merlin reply something, but it sounded like the signal got interfered. "There ... interference ... don't go ... wait ... repair ..." I just shook my head and went inside. After I climbed through the window I looked around, it looked really cozy and actually rather nice. There was even a book next to the armchair, like it was just a cottage someone spent christmas holidays in. "Merlin, are you sure, you gave me the right coordinations?", I asked but there was just silence on Merlin's side. Weird. What could cause the interference? It couldn't be just because I was in the middle of nowhere. I was talking about the Kingsman-communication-system! So maybe I was not in the wrong place.

I looked into every room, till I had seen half of the rooms. "Hello, Eggsy.", said a voice I knew just too well, sadly. I turned around and pointed my gun directly in the face of a women I seriously hated. She simply smiled at me, it looked like a grimace. Gazelle.

I smiled back. "Fancy meeting you here. I thought you were dead." She stopped smiling now. "I survived, you don't need to know more. Except one thing: I will kill you and every Kingsman-Agent."

I shot , but she ducked down and tried to kick in my stomach with one of her blades, but I let myself fall back. In one motion I rolled back and stood up again, suddenly she threw a knife and pinned my arm sleeve to the wall. Where the hell did she got a knife from. I shot her in the stomach and she pinned my other sleeve to the wall too, what made me drop my gun. Like she couldn't feel the bullet in her body she jumped at me with her blades. I tried to get my arms free, but the dumb suit material was too strong to get ripped apart too easily. In the last minute I got one arm free and moved so that one of her blades got stucked in the wall, so I could hit her in the stomach and in the face, when she seemed to blackout I got the knife from the wall and wanted to stab her, but I could feel a gun at my head. "Knife.", she said and stretched her hand out. Without another option I gave it to her. She was fast, she could kill me if I just moved a tiny bit, she was also ruthless enough to shoot me without giving me a second thought.

"Now I demonstrate you again what you did to my boss.", she whispered and I heard a shot. I flinched. A moment or two gone by before I realized that I was alive and a limp body fell to the ground right behind me. I slowly turned around and saw my Savior with a gun in his hand and a soft smile on his lips.

I blinked, I still stood on the same spot. I couldn't believe who I saw. He was dead. He died, months ago!

"Hello, Eggsy.", he said and I couldn't care that he used the same words as Gazelle.

However, I moved forward and he was a bit surprised when I hugged him. "Hello, Harry.", I whispered in his suit and he smiled.

We stood there for a while, not speaking, just hugging. I thought he was dead, for nearly a year now!

"How?", was the first thing I asked after hours, at least it had felt like hours. "Valentine missed. Not completely, but just enough so I wouldn't die. I laid in coma for three months. In a hospital. The Kingsmen thought that Valentine got me as a kind of souvenir or to find the other Agents and Valentine thought that the Kingsmen buried me already. After I woke up, I had lost my memories. The Doctors told me that it wasn't unusually after a headshot. I got it back a few hours ago and visited my house, there I saw into the Kingsman data files and saw you are on a mission and to my surprise as Arthur." I smiled proudly. "Yeah, you know a lot of things happened after you were ... away." Harry nodded knowingly. "We should go back to the Kingsmen Headquarters. Everybody will be happy to have you back.", I exclaimed and grinned again. I had my hero back, the one I could look up to. The one I had a huge crush on.

He nodded and together we went back to the helicopter. When we landed again a worried Roxy and Merlin ran to me. I had lost my glasses in the fight with Gazelle and I had put my earpiece out.

"Eggsy!", Roxy screamed relieved and hugged me, when she saw me. "We were so worried!" I grinned cheekily at her after she let go of me. "I found someone on my mission." With these words Harry came out of the helicopter. Merlin was really happy and Roxy a bit distanced about Harry's comeback, probably because she never really knew Harry.

For hours we sat in the Kingsman-Headquarters and told Harry everything that happen and about his time as a normal guy with amnesia.

It was late in the night when Harry looked at his watch. Merlin and Roxy were long gone. Harry sighed. "It is past 2am, we should go to sleep." He stood up but I grabbed his wrist. I didn't want to go to sleep, I feared that I could wake up and everything turned out to just be a dream. But nothing in the world could make me tell him that. "The night just began. Why not drink something?" Harry thought about that for a moment and then gave a short nod and grabbed my hand to help me up. "We can drink something at mine."

A few minutes later we sat in Harry's armchairs and drank. Harry still had his first drink while I stood up to get my seventh. "Maybe you shouldn't drink so much.", Harry gave me his advice. It just made me roll my eyes. He wasn't my dad and I was lucky he wasn't, because I couldn't kiss someone who was my dad, but someone other. ... Ugh, I should stop thinking of Harry in this way. He didn't even knew that I liked guys, maybe I liked girls, too, but that wasn't the point here. Harry would never do something with me, I mean I was much younger than him. It was probably not something a gentleman should do. I didn't even think that he saw me as an adult. "We have to celebrate.", I declared, not so clear as I would an hour ago. My comment made Harry laugh and I did so too. I loved it to see him happy. I drank my drink and then stood up to get another. "Eggsy, you really shouldn't ...", he tried to warn me, but I tripped over my own feet and nearly fell down, when Harry wouldn't have caught me. He helped me back on my feet, laughing. "You should go to sleep, now.", he said still smiling, I just stood there and nodded, not moving an inch. "You can sleep here. I don't think you are able to go home.", he said and then led me to another room. I just could stare at his wide shoulders and at his soft looking hair. He was really alive, I haven't lost him. Suddenly I ran against the door frame. Harry caught me and laughed again. He put his arm around my waist now and I hid my face in his shoulder so he wouldn't see me blush, he smelled good.

He lead me to a guest room with a double bed. I couldn't say more about the room at this moment. I realized that Harry laid me on the bed. He put my shoes off, then my blazer and my tie. Before he was ready with the tie I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer."Sleep here.", I whispered, what the hell I am talking! I couldn't say that to him. But then I realized that he already laid down beside me. I couldn't see it because I closed my eyes. They were so heavy. I wrapped my arms around Harry and nuzzled my face in his chest. I was so tired. Harry smelled good. Really good.

When I woke up Harry wasn't there, I found him in the kitchen making breakfast. I just sat down on the table where already a plate was. "Good morning, Eggsy.", Harry said after a while. "mor'ign.", I nuzzled in my hand and yawned. Harry turned around and smiled, while putting eggs and bacon on my plate.

While eating we didn't talked much. A bit small talk about nothing important. For some reason we talked about my suit and that the strong material could become a problem sometimes, like yesterday. "I was surprised how good the suit looks on you.", Harry said at one point, I simply thanked him, while I had a serious argument with myself in my head.

I was sure he didn't meant it the way I would mean it about him. More like a father telling his son, that he looked good, before going to first prom or so. I was sure Harry saw me a bit like a son. At least it would mean I was in some way special to him. Not the way I liked to, but special nonetheless.

After breakfast I search for my blaze and tie after I put my shoes on. Harry had washed it and even helped me with the tie. I was a bit proud of myself that I didn't blushed, what was hard work.

"I should go home. Otherwise my mom will worry.", I said and Harry nodded. He led me to the door and I just wanted to stay. I could send my mom a message or call her, but Harry would wonder why I came now with this idea. It was easy to explain: 'I am in love with you and want to spend as much time with you as I can.' But I couldn't tell him that. "Bye, Harry. I will see you later.", I casually said and wanted to turn around. "Eggsy, can you wait a minute?", he asked and I nodded. "Sure. Why?" He looked into my eyes and before I could realize what he wanted, he pressed his lips on my. Harry kissed me. 

His hands on my jaw and his body pressed against mine. I needed a bit before I realized that I should kiss him back. With the realization I started to press my lips eagerly against his to taste his lips. I could feel my hands against his chest, he was really muscular. Shit, I just wanted to rip his clothes of. At least I buttoned up his blazer and slided my hands under his shirt. Then he parted his lips from my, but his hands and himself stayed in place, same as me. We just stared in each other eyes, body still tightly pressed together. We both panted heavily, just from this little bit of making out. Then I opened my mouth: "I love you." Harry stared in my eyes, shocked, I guessed. He didn't answer, shit, I didn't think that was good. But suddenly he kissed me again, slower this time. We parted again and he moved his lips to my ear. "I love you, too, Eggsy." I just couldn't believe that he said that. In next moment I pressed Harry against the wall, my fingers and hands all over him and my lips on his and then on his neck, making him moan. Something I always imagined, but never dared to think it could become reality.


End file.
